adventures of pasper and leo
by pj0fangirl
Summary: in which leo is not only the third wheel, but also the first, second, and fourth wheels too.
1. Chapter 1

adventures of piepre and jasons + leo

JASON ANS paper to out a date wth him

"yes lets date u hot" pieapr raviolied

jason sweatted [profulesly

"ye"

Leo drove uip becasue car

"dotto dotto dotto e" piper

"wat" jason

"OKAY let me go on date w/ yall" leo vroomed

"why tho," piper questiong

"WHY NOT?" leo Resepond.

"good point." layson revealed.. he had weakneses for good points

"PAnsy" Leo buttered under heis breathe

a totaly hot yhet mysterious green, white, and yellow snake poppped out of nowhera

totaly myserious,y

"totes mcgoats" he summoned

AND SUDDENLY THOUSDANDS APOND THOUSANS OF GROVERS DESENDED FORUM THE HEAVENS

"what kind of satanic ritula could have even caused this" Leo demand.

Piper shakes head.

chapter end


	2. chapter 2

**authers notee: thankz for all the beutiful revews!333333333333 xD**

**that 1 guy who wanted to no if iw wasdoin this on purrpose (get it purr likea cat)): this IS STOTALY 100X SERYOS IDK WAT ur taking aboat**

* * *

storyyy:

EWHN WE LAEFT OFF PIPER AND JAOSN AND LEEO WAS GONNA EAT A RESTERAUNT

enter: resterant

jason pulle d the cair out for piepr like a jentelman bc he was a gentelman and leo puelld the cair hout for jason bc hes a nerdcd.

"nerd ur sucha leo" piper scolded

leo lold

a waater comes over to the jtable and takes ordered

"i want a really really reelly relly big stake, biggest stakes u have," pipers order

leo starred at her

"hot a what" jayson was impress.

"no ur sopposed to order!" piper guided

"riiiiite..." ajson remmembered. "i want chicken nuggets. and fry frenches" he mathed

"pansy" leo mutered. HEAVY BREATHE. then waiter." gimme al yo swag,"

the water starts shake realy vielently

"im alergic 2 swag u swear werd"

"o no w8 i want a pespi-cola an a harmberger"

the vibrashions stopped

"ok"

he want to go make the orders. in the kichen.

jayson help up a gcup that wals with drink for a toast

"to our love"

"and me" leo addded.

they are clinked theyre glases togeherand piper cup broak

"curses!" she screeched

plot twist?

"how coud this hapen" jasyon questionq

'y would u do this?" leo shriked

piepr starts cryinw

emmbulance.

WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO.!

t hey tackle paiper to ath grownd and crushes jher like

"ow: pierp

"TAKE HER TP A HOPITILE?" jlason damands outragedly

theay hoped2 they foot andkidnap

j/k THYME SKIP2 EL HISPITAL

Jacon was cying and his mackup was all streak don his face. then He relised he didnat ware makeup. oh kay. then.

"This chapter is considerably longer and somewhat more comprehensible than the last," Leo said wisely.

"tru tat"JASON agrees.

pierp was bleed in hostipal bed, hand was perice by GLAZZ SHARD.S thee docters weorked furventlie to stop THE CURSDB LEEDING.

"docter docter give me the news" ive got a blad case of loivng you

"ses gonna pool throu" the doctear desclosedl.

'THANK GODS," JASON SCREERCHED.

leo was dristacted by whtih maknign piper areplanes., he through at wall bout iT BOUNSED OFF snd HIT PIERPER IN THE NODDIN

"SWARE WORDS" SHE SHRIEK

the adocters worke HARDest andk to save her

IELL IS SHEL LIVE? FIND out ina sthe NEDT EPICHAPTER


	3. Chapter tres

leo put the fun i funerel

* * *

every1 aws weraing barack and thaose funnyyn hats wih all he lacy stuf onver there eyes? jaosn was cyring

he was heartbreak, the lvoe of hiz life was incaskenated (in a cascket)(the funeral kindd} leo was drwign smile face on his tahumb wihle somse preachera said sad thinga about evear;yones favoeite fasion queen

"p aws beautiful and save slives"

jason cries hardmer

"pansy": leo whipperd

"shut ur muth our il shut it 4 u" annabreath hissed veminously

"the m&amp;ms arle visilbe trough the whole"said mysteriy person

opne coasket nfuneral ,all we re lookin at dea dperson., tristan mc clean was gazein terafully at body. jaosn choekd on his tears of saltj and he dcarressed the face aof his vfaovirte perosn ina the whoel world

"how can i live w/o u, bae" hie cried

* * *

"donta call lihm bae, i art thou bae"

* * *

PLOT TWIST

* * *

PIPER LIFED ON

* * *

who is isn casket?!

* * *

TIS PEPSI JACKSON

* * *

"watever" mumbel jason

"let me morn"

evrayone glare at piper 4 disturb piece

"let him morn he aahs lost aj gr8 freind uj shuld be amore considaerate 4 him u i dont think eh deserveds u u need to consider hias feels and ju need to baek a cake u4 ihm beacuaes u clearl yhrut is feelinga u are a fery plroblematic coup;le u shouldssve dateld leo jeyna 5evre" screecehed a payson hater

"thsio fanifc is mnpo place for a repasper hater" declareyelled poisiden

heater was truck with light ning

moe inmportantly , how did the pespi get dead?" questiong leeo

"leo u cnat just ASK ppl y tehre DAED

!" pipes hiss

"ladies ladie shteres anoough 2 go roudn" said luke

when did like geven get hear

annabeth thresw knighves and nailed luke. rite in the balls.

* * *

the eyes balls.

betchu didnt see that comign

liuek didnt either

luke cants see at all anyomore

luke is blidned

"bye lule":annabananabeth

* * *

"so how DID he die" leo aske

"ask HIM URSELF" jaoyns demandeda

leo look in2 casket and perspi look bakc deadly

"i accidently stabbe myself in the face whne i as playing wiht ripetide"

how manty sadniss will be include in nex tchatper? IEWLL THE TRAGEDJY BE BIGGEr?


End file.
